source_chainfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:THEJJRAT/Warehouse
' ' Shelving A bunch of items that don't have a home yet. *PokeGear and PokeDex Pokémon *5x Pokeballs Pokémon *Echorecorder Pokémon *Snag Machine Pokémon *Bioconverter InFAMOUS *Hardened Laptop InFAMOUS *Parachute InFAMOUS *Lighter and Journal: This handheld lighter, shaped like a rifle cartridge, always lights when you open it, illuminates out to ~10 feet, and stays lit indefinitely (no you can't drain infinite lighter fluid from it). The journal is roughly the size of a clipboard, the paper on it automatically updates to give the holder an itemized "to-do list", and the embedded compass gives a route to the nearest active settlement (you may have it ignore the last settlement you departed from). Metro 2033 *Virus Container: A non-fiat backed container, carrying numerous vials of an experimental biological weapon, stolen from D6. *Book Collection: You are now the proud owner of two complete hardcover sets – The Unfamiliar Familiar series, chronicling the adventures of the witch Lisa and her falcon familiar Archimicarus as they search for her kidnapped father, and the No Home Boys series, following two young hobos on their trip across the country. Helps Snow pass the time, and Delsin can borrow a few, too. Steven Universe *Stash of Three-Dollar Bills: Each of these bills, 1000 in all, is worth $3. Funny, that. On one side, a segmented snake appears, and on the other, a very prominent diamond. That couldn't possibly mean anything. Steven Universe *Australium bar Team Fortress 2 *Spellbook Team Fortress 2 *Enemy Briefcase Team Fortress 2 *Engraved cigarette lighter: A lighter formerly owned by Benny, given to Caleb by Jessup. Fallout: New Vegas *Puddin's Pie Batman: The Animated Series *Bat Signal The Dark Knight Trilogy *Neutron Bomb The Dark Knight Trilogy *Camera x2: A top of the line camera with impressive clarity even at maximum zoom. Comes with either regularly replenished film or memory cards. Has several unusual properties, including rarely catching people blinking unintentionally,getting better lighting than may be strictly possible, and never getting red-eye. Spider-Man Trilogy *Rolodex: A self-updating rolodex featuring the phone numbers, addresses, and basic business profile of people involved in your intended activities, so long as they haven't taken steps to obscure such information. Spider-Man Trilogy *Symbiote Sample: A non-fiat backed bottle, containing a living piece of the Venom symbiote, given to Dr. Connors by Peter Parker. It was later stolen by Chloe while she was tying up loose ends. Spider-Man Trilogy Companion Housing Complex The main complex of the Warehouse, where Chloe and her companions gather in-between jumps. Contains the Bedrooms, Kitchen, Dining Hall, Entertainment Room, Cleaning Closet, and the Engineering Bay. *Jumper Computer Batman: The Animated Series *Epstein the Swami Bioshock 2 *Circus of Value Bioshock 2 *Cigarette Vending Machine Bioshock 2 *Gatherer's Garden Bioshock 2 'Wardrobes' A series of spacious walk-in wardrobes in every room. Clothing *Bag and Hat Pokémon *Wacky Sack Novelty Backpack: This backpack, featuring a multitude of pockets and styled after a common food item, is useful for carrying various tools! Steven Universe Armor *Light Body Armor InFAMOUS *Legate's armor: A non-fiat backed suit of steel armor, taken from Legate Lanius' corpse after he was killed in battle. *Goblin Armor: A non-fiat backed set of power armor and a glider developed by Oscorp and used by the Green Goblin. Spider-Man Trilogy *Chloe Suit: Chloe's highly customized superhero costume. *Nomex Batsuit: A non-fiat backed batsuit formerly worn by Batman, stolen from his warehouse after his supposed death. Sciency Suits Gear for use in the lab. *Enviroment Gear: This improvised HAZMAT suit used in many surface expeditions provides respectable protection against radiation and toxin exposure, giving you more time to get out alive. The suit will retain this protection even when covered in bullet holes. In addition, your watch is upgraded with a visibility indicator, which keeps track of illumination and factors like camouflage, and a timer that automatically keeps track of mask filters, oxygen tanks, and the like. Metro 2033 *Lab Safety Equipment: Labocat, gloves, glasses. While simple, these things seem to shield from accidents in the lab much better than normal safety gear; while they don't prevent accidents from happening, the accidents that do happen will damage you far less when you're wearing these things. Batman: The Animated Series *Extra Limb Apparatus: This belt-like apparatus comes with un-invasive neural connections, and an internal - and thus protected - control chip. It also comes with four manipulator arms several meters long, each capable of extending out several more meters. They are equipped with a number of useful features, such as lights, claw hands that also have cameras, blades, and even tweezers for delicate manipulations. The manipulator limbs are extraordinarily strong, and could pick up rather heavy objects and move them around safely. Or not so safely, as the case may be. Spider-Man Trilogy Misc *Crate of Hats Team Fortress 2 *Unusual Hat Crates Team Fortress 2 *Pyrovision Goggles Team Fortress 2 'Kitchen' Food''' and '''Ingredients *Mushrooms Metro 2033 *Fire Salt: This bottle of various mystic spices is capable of inducing an extreme spice reaction in any who ingest it – too much, in fact, will cause the consumer to literally start spitting fire. It refills every week. Steven Universe *Sandvich x3 Team Fortress 2 Misc *Sierra Madre Vending Machine Fallout: New Vegas *Sunset Sarsaparilla Crate Fallout: New Vegas *Nuka Cola Vending Machine Fallout: New Vegas *Refrigerator Fallout: New Vegas *Hop-Up Cola Bioshock 2 Engineering Bay A small facility for tinkering and engineering. This is where Raul and Peridot spend most of their time. Jacket also comes here on occasion, to either repair his weapons or watch Peridot and Raul work. Tools *Eureka Effect Team Fortress 2 *Engineer PDAs Team Fortress 2 *Drill Hotline Miami *Toolbox x2 Dead by Daylight Medbay Medical Supplies *Potions x3 Pokémon *Med Kit Pokémon Equipment Hall Where all the stuff goes Firearms *Handgun Pokémon Needs a description *SPAS-12 Shotgun InFAMOUS Needs a description *Duplet: Your classic double barrel shotgun, remade with the finest quality junk the Metro has to offer. 20 Shells per month. Metro 2033 *Bastard SMG: The quintessential Metro gun. Probably the cheapest automatic available down here. The Bastard isn't known for its accuracy or reliability (if anything, quite the opposite), but this gun shines as a bullet hose, even beating out the Kalash and RPK in terms of effective firepower. Comes with 60 rounds per month. Metro 2033 *Volt Driver x2: Who knew railguns were so simple? Also known as the "Hellbreath", this weapon uses magnetism to fire ball bearings semi-automatically with all the power of a sniper rifle. The downside is that the firing mechanism must be recharged manually and it discharges with all the noise of a conventional firearm (suppressors won't help here). Comes with 30 ball bearings per month. Metro 2033 *Bigun Metro 2033 Needs a description *Baby Face's Blaster Team Fortress 2 *C.A.P.P.E.R Team Fortress 2 *Soda Popper Team Fortress 2 *Pomson 6000 Team Fortress 2 *Manmelter Team Fortress 2 *Holorifle Fallout: New Vegas *Pulse Gun Fallout: New Vegas *AER14 Prototype: A non-fiat backed prototype laser rifle, taken from Vault 22. Fallout: New Vegas *Tesla-Beaton Prototype: A non-fiat backed tesla cannon, found near a crashed vertibird. Fallout: New Vegas *Ketchup and Mustard Guns Batman: The Animated Series *Double Barrel Hotline Miami *Machine Pistol Hotline Miami Melee *Gem Destabilizer: This small, taser-like rod is designed to destabilize and disable the projected forms of Gems quickly. However, Half-Gems are resistant to it, and non-Gem life is completely immune. Nothing, it seems, can change that. Steven Universe *Lollichop Team Fortress 2 *Neon Annihilator Team Fortress 2 *Tomahawk Fallout: New Vegas *BONK! Mallet Batman: The Animated Series Other *Strange Weapon Crate: A crate containing every strange weapon from the Team Fortress 2 universe. Other Rooms *Temple Room Access: You have access to a mysterious, ancient gem structure. It serves as a safe haven, with a magic door that only you can enter. By holding up your Gem (Or a gemlike keystone, if you have no Gem) to the door, then you will enter a room made to match your personality and aesthetic, themed after your gem (Or any gem you choose as your keystone). If you like, you can use it as a storage facility, but it's not actually very large. In addition, you or people you can trust can create illusory but tangible objects within the room by asking it. Just be careful not to overload it- Trying to create an entire illusory person might be too complex a task for it and may result in dismemberment if they go out of your control. The room's illusory objects cannot leave the room, and will disappear if you try to bring them out. Steven Universe *Vault o' Bots: Vault containing a large army of MK-II securitrons equipped with gatling lasers and grenade launchers. Nobody can open it, activate or control the robots but you and it comes with a unique key of your design for doing so. Fallout: New Vegas References Category:Blog posts